Le Jour Où Je Meurs
by Imagie
Summary: Lee est blessé, mais il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le stopper, cette fois. Il sait que personne d'autre ne le pourra. Il sait aussi qu'il y perdra la vie.


**Le Jour Où Je Meurs**

Je m'appelle Rock Lee. Aujourd'hui est le jour où je meure.

Je suis doué, pourtant. Enfin, je l'étais, jusqu'à ce qu'on déclare que je ne pourrai plus jamais être ninja. J'étais fort. Je me battais bien. Par certains coté, je dépassais même Sasuke. J'étais rapide, et je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai été le plus jeune ninja à ouvrir les cinq premières portes de l'être.

J'ai des amis, aussi. Un rival, d'abord. Neji. Il fallait que je le batte. Maintenant, ce ne sera plus possible. Mais on le fera pour moi, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai aussi Tenten, une amie fidèle et très gentille. Nous nous amusions bien. Il y a ce gamin, également, Naruto, qui a décidé d'être Honkage. Je ne sais pas s'il y arrivera, mais c'est un garçon hors du commun, il sait se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Shikamaru aussi fait parti de mes amis, lui qui m'a sauvé un fois de la mort alors que je n'étais même pas au courant que j'étais en danger. Et bien sûr, il y a Sakura.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être amoureux de Sakura, malgré ce que je lui répète à longueur de journée. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Peut-être sommes-nous seulement des amis très proche. Mais, si je meure maintenant, je veux croire que ce que j'ai éprouvé pour elle, un temps, fut de l'amour. Parce que désormais, je connais une forme d'amour. Elle est destructrice.

Enfin, j'ai un mentor. Maitre Gai. Je vais mourir et c'est réellement je seul que je vais regretter, au plus profond de moi, juste avant de frapper. Le seul qui me défend, toujours, qui est là en permanence. Le seul qui a cru en moi. Je sais que beaucoup aurait abandonné à faire de moi un ninja, depuis le temps. Pas lui. Il savait que je pouvais le faire. Il est comme un père pour moi. Maitre, pardonnez-moi. Je vais mourir.

Je meure de toute façon depuis un mois, depuis que je suis cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital. Je vais mal. Son nom m'obsède, il tourne dans ma tête à toute vitesse. Quelque part, il m'a tué. J'espère qu'il le sait, j'espère que lui au moins en est heureux. Parfois je prie pour que cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Pourtant, si. Il m'a vaincu, je suis presque mort.

Gaara du sable... Il est venu me voir à plusieurs reprises. Il a même tenté de me tuer, une fois. J'ai toujours fais semblant de dormir en sa présence, mais au fond, je l'ai écouté avec attention. Ce garçon est un monstre. Il ne vit que pour lui, que pour tuer. Finalement, il est très seul, c'est l'unique constat que j'arrive à faire de ses visites à mon chevet.

Je ne sais pas comment tout ceci a pu arrivé. Je cours dans la foret, maintenant. Même au bout d'un mois, mon bras me fait toujours mal, ma jambe me tire. Je suis particulièrement faible, mais j'ai encore juste assez de force pour faire ce qu'il faut. Je vais mourir, mais je vais gagner. J'avais de toute façon prévus ma revanche, une fois, dans mon lit, alors que l'autre me racontait la haine dont il était l'objet en permanence.

Il ne faut pas que je tombe. Je tomberai tout à l'heure. Je sais qu'il se sent moins seul lorsqu'il me parle, il me l'a dit. Il n'a jamais eu d'ami. J'aurai dû lui répondre, j'aurai dû savoir que sa soif de tuer ne s'apaiserait pas uniquement en parlant à un endormi. Mais je le hait tellement... Il a tout balayé sur son passage, et après lui, je ne peux que ramasser les morceaux de mes rêves brisés pour les mettre à la poubelle. Le monde était plein avant lui, après je serai mort.

J'ai cru qu'il allait devenir autre chose. Lorsque je suis entré dans l'arène avec mon maitre, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un choc en le voyant. Je ne me souvenait plus qu'il ressemblait autant à ce qu'il est. J'ai presque eu envie de lui faire un signe. Il y avait une chaleur étrange dans mon ventre, à ce moment là. J'ai laissé ma main tomber sur le coté et je l'ai regardé descendre dan l'arène pour se battre.

Et puis, il y a eu une déflagration. Je suis tombé sur le sol, je n'ai rien compris. J'ai dû m'endormir, car quelqu'un m'a réveillé et me tapant sur l'épaule. Puis je l'ai vu, au loin. Le monstre. J'ai compris, tout de suite. Il me l'avait déjà décrit. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête, et il n'y avait qu'une solution. Un grand renard était en train de se battre en face de lui, je ne sais pas qui s'est.

Alors je me suis engouffré dans la forêt. Maintenant je cours, je cours à perdre haleine. J'ai mal un peu partout, mais je pourrai encore le faire, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Si maitre Gaï me voyait, il me tuerai. Il fait sombre. Les branches fouettent mon visage. En dessous de moi, ça parle. Je m'arrête un instant, regarde : Shikamaru et son maitre. Il faut que j'avance. Je sens que je me rapproche de l'endroit du combat.

Soudain, ils sont là. Sakura est accrochée à l'arbre. Elle ne semble pas beaucoup respirer, mais je n'ai pas le temps de la délivrer. Naruto s'en chargera. Sasuke est dans un coin, une sorte de marque noir l'a presque envahie entièrement. Il souffre. Naruto s'en chargera. D'ailleurs, un des maitres n'est pas loin, si je me souviens bien. Il va arriver.

Il est là. Je le vois bien, maintenant. Il est terrifiant. Je sais pourtant qu'à l'intérieur, il y a Gaara. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te tuer. Tu me l'avais demandé, tu te rappelle? « -Lee, si jamais je me transforme à nouveau, je te le demande tant que je suis lucide, tue-moi. N'hésite pas, n'hésite jamais. Tue-moi. »

Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, Gaara du sable. Tu es froid, vil, méchant. Tu n'as pas de sentiments, tu es violent et assoiffé de sang. Je sais pourquoi, désormais. Le mot « amour » t'est totalement étranger, de sa racine à ses moindres aspects. Tu as grandis sans. Tu n'es qu'un pantin, au fond. Mais dans cette chambre d'hôpital, de mes silences et de tes paroles est née une chose que je ne voulais pas avoir à détruire. Tant pis. Je suis trop faible, je vais mourir aussi.

Je m'élance, je mords l'immense renard au passage, qui s'écarte. Sur son dos, il y a Naruto. Il a compris. Il sait, je n'ai aucune idée de comment, mais il sait. Il va me laisser faire. Sois Honkage, mon ami. Fais ce que tu trouves le plus beau. Moi j'ai appris de mon maitre que le plus beau dans la vie, c'est de protéger une personne chère. Je vais mourir en faisant cela, et j'en suis presque heureux. J'aurai bien vécu plus, mais tant pis.

Tu es devant moi, maintenant, démon. Je sais qu'en dedans, Gaara a peur, il est terrifié. Je le sens. Il faut que je rentre. Il faut que je te tue. Il le faut. Je n'ai plus de force. Je n'ai pas la force de combattre, et pas toi. Il n'y a qu'une solution. Jamais tu ne laisseras approcher, démon, mais il me faut Gaara. Il va mourir aussi. Je pleure?

Je pleure. Je m'accroche à tes pattes. Je ne voulais pas mourir ainsi, mais enfin. C'est bon, désormais. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je m'appelle Rock Lee. J'avais des amis, des ennemis, du talent, un maitre, des rêves. Et je t'ai croisé. Aujourd'hui est le jour où je suis mort.


End file.
